Doctor
by Zquirrelwolf
Summary: Kasai, a twenty three year old shop girl never expected to get so tangled up with the Doctor and Donna. Come join us on this wild ride. (Please review! Not a oneshot. I will be updating frequently.)
1. chapter 1

Orbs everywhere. Floating spheres of death. I watch from my bedroom window as they slice my dad to bits. He'd gone outside to help the stragglers get in their homes. I stare on in terror, unable to turn away. They get him right as he is about to come back in. His eyes lock onto my own as the life slowly leaves them. He doesn't scream nor does he cry. He only gives me a look that says,

"Run"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groan as I hit dismiss on my alarm. I'd had that strange dream again. It's been reoccurring for the last month or so. I always wake up in a cold sweat when it haunts my sleep. I _know_ that's not actually how my father died. He was hit by a speeding car. Didn't even make it to the hospital. Glancing over at my clock on the wall, I curse, it's 8:15! I've been laying down for far to long. Only twenty minutes till work!

"Shit! "

I practically fly out of bed. My clothes and shoes come on at the same time as my hair is being brushed. The hair goes into a careless ponytail. I dash to the bathroom to apply a minimal amount of makeup. The last thing i do before leaving is doing a quick one-over of myself in the full length mirror. Ice blue eyes, full of worry, stare back. My fox colored hair is tightly bound. I chose a loose rust colored shirt with a tan coat and green scarf. I wear skinny jeans and trainners. Full red lips purse beneath a small nose.

"Good enough"

I snatch my bag and am out the door with fifteen minutes to spare. Only just catching the bus, I'm completely exhausted. That was to close. Sitting there, I wonder about the dream again. It's beyond strange. Well no matter. I've more important things to worry about today. I could be getting promoted. The antique shop that i work at needs a new manager. The old one retired a little ways back. Hopefully I can pull it off. Brushing those troublesome thoughts from my mind, I step out of the bus and into the busy streets of London. Checking my watch I realize I've only got five more minutes.

"Kasai!"

Flinching, I turn and face my boss.

"Cutting it a bit close today, hm?"

Her 5"2 frame is dwarfed by my 5"7. Short hair bobbing as she jogs over, she gives me a sly smile that screams mischief.

"You ready for the interview?"

Damn, I hope so.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HELLO READERS! THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW. I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK. BUT IF I WIND UP BEING LATE, IT WON'T BE BY A LOT. LOVE YOU ALL!!**

 **P.S. THE DOCTOR WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BYEEEE!** :)


	2. Notice

Update is coming soon! Hopefully Thursday. Thanks for sticking around, hopefully we'll be on a steader schedule from now on. Love you all and see you soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone reading this. I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while, life is a pain sometimes. But anyways, hope you stay with me and my _occasional_ block. Love you all and without further adieu, the chapter!**

.

.

.

She was smirking at me. Oh dear lord, she was smirking at me. What does it mean? Am I being fired? No, she said interview. All these thoughts and more ran through my brain as I sat there, panicking. If I didn't get the raise I'd have to find a new flat. The rent had been bumped up by a whole 100 quid. I snapped out of my worry filled daze as Kate cleared her throat. Her face turned into a glare as she spoke.

" Are we finished staring into space, Kasai?"

"Quite." I quickly replied. She hated slowness of any kind.

"Then let's begin."

...

An hour later I was finally set free from that stuffy little office. She'd asked many odd questions for a manager position. Oh well. I started as Kate grasped my wrist, just as I was exiting the room.

"You'll get the position if you do one more thing for me."

"Yes?" Quirking an eyebrow as I replied. She released me after I spoke. A suspicious smile spread across her face.

"Quick favour. I need your file from downstairs, fetch it for me would you?"

Something didn't feel right about this. I did _really_ need the position, though. Pushing my qualms aside, I gave a nod of affirmation.

That god forsaken smirk inched its way back onto her round little face.

"Marvelous. You know the way."

..

..

After I'd procured the key, I was on my way down to the basement. I hated basements. They had just always struck the wrong cord in me. This one was doubly bad. Old rotted stairs made way to a poorly lit room. Drawers lined the walls and seemed to stretch endlessly. I shuddered, my imagination was running rampant. 'I'm 22 years old and still scared of the dark, what the bloody hell is wrong with me?' I thought as I descended. I brushed my fingertips across the dark wood as I walked down to the K section. I was just getting to the K. K. bit when I heard a noise. A low growl resonated behind me. I gulped in fear. As I slowly turned around, I took in an awful sight. Obviosly not from Earth, the creature was a rather bee-like thing. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination (it was bad)

{Hello, _Kasai}_ **telepathy**! It spoke to me in my head! I gave a small gasp as the realization dawned on me.

"Y-you just talked in my head!" I managed to stutter out.

{Do you not recognize me in this form?}

Kate. Of course. That explained her strange behavior those last few months. Alien though? Bonkers.

{Enough chitchat. Let's get this over with, shall we?}

My eyes widened in shock. I did _not_ want to die. I had just started to look around for a weapon as I was interrupted by a couple of voices.

"Rome you said. It'll be fun you said."

"It was fun at first!"

"Why can't you ever get your timings right, spaceman?"

" 'Tisnt _my_ fault, it's the TARDIS!"

"Oh sure, lets blame everything on the machine"

"Erm, Donna"

"Oh, and another thing-"

"Donna"

" **WHAT?"**

The firy haired lady looked over to where the man was pointing. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh"

{More treats! How kind of you}

The thing swiveled around to face the man. He reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out what looked like a, _screwdriver_. Who the hell brings a screwdriver to a fight? His chocolate brown eyes were very concentrated as he pushed a button on the tool, pointing it straight out. It made an odd whirring noise and the creature shrieked. And so it began.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the short update! Longer next week. Remember to review! :)


	4. Chapter 3

The woman called 'Donna' rushed over to me.

"Don't worry, love. The Doctor'll take care of it" I was still in a sort of shock. The so called Doctor had diverted the creature away from us and was fighting it off. Well, I say fighting but he was really just trying to distract it.

"Come on then, let's get you to the Tardis." With one hand on my back and the other in mine she guided me away from the action.

"Where are we gong?" I asked, as I turned my head to face her. Glancing back, I felt eyes widen. The Doctor was being overpowered by the monster. Without even thinking aboutit, I untangled myself from her arms. Snatching the screwdriver thing, I ran over to the two of them. I cast a quick glance at the Doctor before I pressed the button. The creature howled in pain. Even though it was writhing on the floor, I didn't stop until it was unconscious. Satisfied that the threat was eliminated, I turned to the Doctor. He was still on the floor, frozen. He was propped up in a half sitting position. I smiled. He looked a bit dazed.

"Are you going to get up or not?" I asked, holding his tool out for him. Clamping his mouth shut, he scrambled to get up.

"Yes, yes of course" he mumbled. After the thing was in his possession, he looked up at me in amazement.

"How on Earth did you do that?"

I shrugged

"You needed help. I helped" I glanced back at Kate and almost lost my breakfast. She was in the fetal position and looked like a skeleton. I don't think she was breathing. It was awful. Forcing myself to look away, I turned back to the situation at hand.

"Who are you two, what just happened, and what the _hell_ does it have to do with me?" I was rambling hysterically. My adrenaline high had worn off and I was left with fried nerves. His chocolaty hazel eyes turned soft in understanding.

"Follow me and I'll explain it'' The voice he used was gentle.

''Go where? I don't even know your name!"

He seemed taken aback. People mustn't of questioned him that often.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna. If you follow us to the Tardis I can tell you more" I caved.

"Alright. I'll go"


End file.
